


Fell for you

by Elijah_Dentwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drug Use, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Dentwood/pseuds/Elijah_Dentwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endverse. <br/>Dean and Castiel live in the same camp, but they may as well be miles away. Thinking Dean doesn't care anymore he numbs it out with drugs. It takes a serious threat on Cas to bring them back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fell for you

Cas holds his breath so long that his lungs burn and shudder in his chest. He opens his mouth and breathes out long tendrils of smoke, watches them curl into the air and die before they touch the ceiling of his wooden shack. 

Distantly across the camp he hears a trucks wheels against the ground. Dean coming back, he guesses. He probably couldn't move even if he wanted to, and he doesn't. He shifts against the cool sheets of his bed and sprawls out further. His right hand rests on his stomach, the joint pressed between his fingers. Cas brings it up slowly to his mouth because the route from hand to mouth is uncertain now and when the finds the slightly damp end of the joint between his lips. He's already forgotten about truck wheels and Dean. 

Cas leaves the smoke between his lips and rubs his hand across his stubble, up to his too-long mussed hair. He digs his hand into his hair and tugs lightly, enjoying the sensation in contrast to the numbness of the rest of him. 

Not far from Cas' shack three men climb out of a truck. They met Dean Winchester a few hours before, and the guy was happy for them to hole up here for a few days as they passed through. He had offered them a limited amount of supplies, but only what they could spare, which wasn't much. 

'Get the shit outta the back,' one of them – Jason - instructs the others. He stands by his truck and looks over the camp – some tents, a couple of buildings. There's no welcome party. Jason figures they don't need the grand tour and heads down into the camp ahead of the other two. 

It's quiet down in the camp. He moves around the solid building and eyes the rest of the area. The tents are probably occupied, but there are a couple of wooden shacks about that might be empty. He moves over to the nearest and finds the door is open, the unmistakable stink of weed coming from inside.

Jason leans in through the doorway and takes in the room; candles flickering across some kind of Buddhist alter, the patterned rug across the floor, and finally the naked man laid out on the bed. It's obvious what this place is – it's got the heady allure of a whorehouse, well, the classier ones. 

He walks in and stands in the middle of the rug covered floor, watching the guy laid out on the bed. He must be pretty strung out because has hasn't even lifted his head. Jason moves closer to the bed so he can see all of the passed out whore. When he gets close he sees that Cas isn't completely out; his eyes are half open, his mouth still moves a little against the burning joint. 

Jason has been driving the truck for so long. They stop for food and supplies when they find them but never long enough to fulfill their other needs. He trails his fingers along the whore's thigh, looking him over and hears a noise behind him. The other two have finished with the truck and are now staring after him. 

'What're you doin', J?' one of them asks. 

'Found the camp's slut,' Jason says, 'come on over.' He can't see any reason to keep the naked man to himself, not when all three of them can get their kicks easily. One of the whore's legs is already crooked but it'd be easier if he was on his front. He takes the joint out of the guy's mouth and passes it off to one of the others. 

Cas' stomach gives a lurch as he's flipped over and something in his mind stirs. Someone has been touching him; his flesh prickles and shivers. He tries to make a noise but not much comes out as his face squashes into the bed. A hand tugs at his hair and wrenches his head up, and that's when Cas' brain manages to fight past the drug haze and realize he's in danger. He flails his arms and legs violently because he doesn't know where he is compared to anyone else. 

There's at least two people laughing and one is saying 'fuck' painfully. 

'We're just tryin' to fuck you whore, you remember that? Fucking?' one of them says. 

'He's too stoned to remember anything,' a voice near his feet says, 'shut up and fuck his mouth already.' There are hands around Cas' ankles and wrists, and he begins to scream because he understands now what's happening to him. 

'Dean!' he shouts, twisting his wrists and kicking his feet out. He can feel fingers prizing at his mouth. 'Dean! Help!' He doesn't know why he's calling Dean's name, not when he'll barely so much as look at him these days. When Cas first became human they had clung to one another like children in the dark; Sam had given in to Lucifer and Dean had been so very heartbroken. Somehow despite all of the fear and uncertainty, Cas had loved Dean and felt loved in return. But that was a long time ago, and Dean isn't coming to save him now. 

Cas stops fighting and lets himself drift away, glad what the pills he swallowed an hour or two ago will numb some of the pain. If he's very lucky maybe these men will go too far and he'll die here. He's always been too cowardly to kill himself, but he won't stop them. 

There is a clicking noise and the hands that are clutching at him loosen their grip. Cas manages to turn himself over and scrambles up the bed, finally seeing the scene in his room. There are three men by his bed, and by the door _Dean_ clutching a gun. 

'Get out,' Dean says, leveling his gun across the room. 

'Aw Dean, we didn't know this was your whore,' one of them says. Dean turns his gun round and smacks the butt into the man's face. 

'Get in your truck and leave now, or I swear I'll shoot all three of you dead.' 

Dean watches the three leave from the door until they pull away in the truck then scrambles over to the bed. Cas' cheeks are wet with tears and he's pressed against the wall behind his bed. 

'You're okay now,' Dean tells him. But he's not, and he hasn't been for a long time. Cas can't bring himself to reply because in a minute Dean will be gone, and he can't pick up the pieces of his heart again. 

'Cas,' Dean says, sitting down beside him. The once-angel's eyes are tinged red, staring downwards. Dean brushes away Cas' tears with his thumb then lifts his chin, 'it isn't your fault. I invited them here, I didn't realize...' he trails off as Cas' gaze turns on him. 

Cas brushes Dean's hand away from his face, 'don't' he says, and Dean has the audacity to look hurt. 'You wanted it this way,' Cas reminds him, his voice more bitter than he believes himself capable of. 

'I never wanted it this way,' Dean says imploringly, 'you think I wanted to give up what we had? Shit Cas, you're my only...' Dean trails off again and maybe it's always this way because he can't say what he wants, and what he wants isn't what he does. 

Cas shakes his head because he can't understand and accept, he wont. 'You thought I'd hold you back, once my last piece of grace was gone,' Cas says so quietly that Dean has to lean in to hear 'you thought I'd make you weak, that you wouldn't be able to do what you needed to. But when did I ever do anything but raise you?'

Cas is trembling and Dean doesn't know how to reply to him with words. He shifts close to Cas and pulls him against him, holding him. 

'I fell for you,' Cas says against Dean's chest. Dean smooths down his hair. 

'I gave up everything, and you turned away.' The words twist sharply in Dean's chest and he has no defense, no excuses, only his own logic. He tips his head forward and kisses the top of Cas'. 

When Cas' lips next murmur against his chest Dean can't make out the words and soon his breathing slows and Dean's eyes close too. 

He'll mend this in the morning.


End file.
